Left Us With Hope
by ChristieLaurenn
Summary: Hope given to our favorite or not favorite characters, from our favorite goddess, Hestia. This is what happens, when Hestia leaves to tend the flames on Olympus. Hestia may have left, but at least she left us with hope. And her little blue notepad Dedicated to all those in need of hope.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings. That belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan. I do however own the plot, which I believe has never been used on fanfiction.**

**Read and Review. You get a nice, blue, double chocolate chip cookie (::)**

* * *

If you looked past the beauty and uniqueness of the cabins, you'd notice a small girl, no older than nine tending the hearth, poking the coals with a stick.

And if you sat down to converse with the small girl [which happened once, every few eons], you'd notice that the girl with mousy brown hair, wearing a simple brown dress is Hestia;

The _peace keeper_ on Olympus

The_ kindest_ Goddess

The _Last_ Olympian

And soon, word spreads around camp, and campers are anxious to be meeting a nice God for a change [not that they'd confess that to Dionysus], but when they reach the hearth within camp, there _is_ no little girl tending the flames.

And at first, _guilt and remorse_ is the only thing in your heart, because you think, '_maybe she feels_ _neglected, not having been talked to, for all these years_,' but your camp hero says that long ago, he realized that maybe she preferred it that way.

But then a blue notepad catches your eye, and after reading the neon sticky-note, the fire decreases until it's two inches of black smoke, but you don't give the fire a second glance, why would you, when Hestia is tending the flames on Olympus, _instead of_ in Camp.

You realize you _have to_ move on, but before you leave to Rome to rescue the son of Hades, you gather around the dim campfire to read the small notebook, because that is Hestia's final request.

And when you read the heading on the notebook,

'To Those in Need of Hope'

you realize the same thought is going through everyone's minds, even the _tough, fearless Romans_.

So you skim through the first fifty or so short entries, because you _don't_ recognize a Leroy or a Micheal.

But,

Then you come across Gus, and you recognize his name from the Attic in the Big House. He was a son of Hermes, who had stolen a pair of fuzzy dice from Chrysaor's Honda Civic in 1988.

But you don't recognize the language the next few phrases are written, so you skim through the rest of the little blue notebook, until you find _another_ name you recognize

_To __**Zoe**__ Nightshade- Quest to Save Artemis_

_It's on the darkest nights, when you can see the brightest stars._

And then you flip the page

_To Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Battle of Manhattan _

_There is a time and place for everything._

_Your time is here._

**Flip**

_To Hazel Levesque- Battle of the Giants_

_If you are standing in front of __my __ the hearth today,_

_Congratulations,_

_You're alive._

_If that is not hope, I do not know what is._

**Flip**

_To Reyna- Battle of the Giants_

_You can only truly have light,_

_if you've survived through the darkness_

_(And you have)_

**Flip**

_To Annabeth Chase- Battle of the Giants_

_Walk with hope within your heart,_

_and you'll __**never**__ walk alone._

**Flip**

_To Leo Valdez- Battle of the Giants_

_Fire,_

_can be a dangerous tool_

_in the wrong hands (such as Ares)_

_**but**__ it can also be a gift,_

if used wisely.

**Flip**

_To Octavian- Battle of the Giants_

_To see the will of the gods,_

_you first have to have the will to accept__** every**__ aspect,_

_of those same gods._

**Flip**

_To Piper Mclean- Battle of the Giants_

_Your __**biggest**__ doubts,_

_can also be your __**biggest**__ strengths._

**Flip**

_To Frank Zhang_

_Sometimes,_

_it is wise to decide with __**not**__ your mind,_

_but your __**heart**__._

**Flip**

_To Jason Grace- Battle of the Giants_

_An enemy of your enemy is your friend._

_Not__ another enemy._

_(You are more alike than you think)_

**Flip**

_To Perseus Jackson- Battle of the Giants_

_When it is your turn to meet with Janus,_

_Do not fear._

_Remember that you are a__** hero**__,_

_And you'll know what to do._

**Flip**

_To All Campers- In any war_

_Never give up hope._

_Because when you have hope, you also have a chance._

And you think, '_Maybe Hestia hasn't really left us completely. She left us with hope_.'

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

If some of the entries are confusing, and you want to know the reason why I specifically chose those phrases for a character,

feel free to PM me or mention it in a review.

Flames are mot welcomed, but they are given to my favorite goddess Hestia.


End file.
